


In Each Others' Arms

by Freckled_Halos



Series: Gates Closed [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Halos/pseuds/Freckled_Halos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clothes’ previous inhabitants were now hidden together, lying beneath the windowpane, warm and tangled together under the blue textured quilt of their shared bed. Castiel was splayed on top of Dean, their torsos sticking together with sweat, Dean’s legs flanking Cas’ body and wrapping around, his feet on top of Castiel’s calves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Each Others' Arms

Rain pounded hard and fast on the old bedroom window of the ranch nestled outside Sioux Falls, South Dakota. The steady droplets hitting the glass almost drowned out the low music whispering from the cassette player sitting on the left nightstand. The words were nearly lost, the melodies slipping out and fading into the warm air of the small room. On the tarnished wooden floors, two pairs of jeans, two t-shirts, one button up, three socks, boxers and a pair of dark grey briefs laid, damp, having been in the pouring rain merely minutes before.

The clothes’ previous inhabitants were now hidden together, lying beneath the windowpane, warm and tangled together under the blue textured quilt of their shared bed. Castiel was splayed on top of Dean, their torsos sticking together with sweat, Dean’s legs flanking Cas’ body and wrapping around, his feet on top of Castiel’s calves.

Their foreheads were brushing as they breathed and licked into each others’ mouths, lips pink and wet. They moved together slowly and rhythmically, eyes lightly shut. Dean’s arms were wrapped around Cas’ neck like it was the only thing he could do to keep him from floating away, fingertips digging into his muscular back. Castiel’s hands, shapely and soft, were buried in Dean’s short hair, arms bent at either side of Dean’s head.

The rain continued to pour and the music continued to hum, heavy breaths and moans quietly interrupting. Dean’s hands slid down Cas’ back, slow and hard as his hips rocked up. Cas twitched before following Dean’s rhythm, grinding his pelvis back and forth so that they were rubbing against one another. Dean let out a tiny swear as his hands gripped Cas’ ass. Castiel’s hands suddenly left Dean’s hair as he fisted the faded white sheets. Dean sucked on Cas’ tongue, listening to the sounds bubbling up from the former angel’s throat.

Their mouths broke apart, eyes opening at the quickening pace of both of their thrusts. Cas propped himself up, placing his palms on the mattress next to Dean’s ears and bit his lip. One of Dean’s hands slid from Castiel’s ass to his stomach, lowering until his fist was wrapped around them both, each of them thrusting in and out of his hand. They sped up, cheeks reddening, hearts pounding.

Suddenly, Cas shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut, his mouth forming the shape of a silent cry. His head flew down as he came, hard and panting, onto Dean’s stomach and chest. His pace slowed before he loosely gazed back up at Dean, smiling with cracked lips. He leaned forward, kissing Dean deeply which sent the hunter over the edge. With a loud “fuck!” his hips bucked a last time as he finished over his fisted hand and torso.

The rain still spit on the window and the cassette clicked, asking to be flipped over.

Dean reached absentmindedly and flipped the tape, hitting play. Cas rolled onto his side, grabbing a few tissues from his side table to half-heartedly help Dean clean himself off a bit. Dean shifted so that he was facing away from Cas and slid backwards so his back was flush with Cas’ chest. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed the back of his ear, whispering sweet nothings. Dean murmured something in reply before they both dissolved into a much welcome deep sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first porn-y thing, so bear with me please-!
> 
> listening to: In Reverence radio on Pandora


End file.
